


something you don't plan on doing forever

by possibilityleft



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Extra Treat, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possibilityleft/pseuds/possibilityleft
Summary: Some days, Guillermo was sure that he was already dead and his special hell was working at Panera Bread.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz & Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	something you don't plan on doing forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boasamishipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boasamishipper/gifts).



Some days, Guillermo was sure that he was already dead and his special hell was working at Panera Bread. Every day, hour upon hour, he took orders and typed in special requests and helped idiots pick out cookies. He hated the way that people would put their fingers on the glass. He knew he'd have to clean the smudges later.

This week had been particularly bad. They'd had their Bread Bash (what an asinine name for a staff meeting) and now they were dealing with new menu fallout. People got really upset when their favorite sandwich was no longer available. Beyond reasonably upset, really.

"Fuck you guys!" the man who was screaming into his face finally concluded. The fake smile plastered onto Guillermo's face had not faltered, although his eyebrows choreographed his distress.

"Have a nice day," he said automatically as the man stormed out. Guillermo wiped hopelessly at the spit that covered his glasses.

"Wow," the next customer said. Guillermo barely noticed people's appearances anymore, no matter how odd, but between the man's accent and his all-black finery, he took a second look. Guillermo sighed. Great, it was convention season again. The cosplayers never took a hint when it was time to close up and didn't clean up after themselves either.

"What was his problem?" the man asked, and he had very obvious fangs in his mouth. They were so white against his tan skin.

"Welcome to Panera Bread," Guillermo said. The man squinted at the menu like he'd never seen it before and Guillermo's heart sank a little. How hard was it to pick what you wanted to buy before you came to the register?

"I will have. A coffee," he said finally, gesturing almost hopelessly at the menu wall.

"What size coffee, sir?" Guillermo asked patiently.

"Whatever. Here," the man said, and he handed Guillermo a large, fake-looking coin. It was heavy but Guillermo didn't recognize the currency. The man was still standing there expectantly, his fangs gleaming. He was incredibly tall and Guillermo thought he actually might be wearing some armor under his thick fur cloak. Somehow, he looked more _real_ than the pastel green and orange walls around him, the terrible framed "artwork" of bread.

"What's your name, sir?"

Guillermo scribbled the response onto a cup. When the man picked it up, he held it up to his face, squinting.

"You spelled Nandor right!" he said happily. Although Guillermo was still standing at the register, turning the coin over and over in his pocket, he heard.

"It's not that hard to spell," he mumbled.

*

Nandor held court at the big corner table. Something about him made that description seem like the only option. Guillermo cleaned tables in the dining room and watched as sad people filed in to see him, and then filed out. Some he sent away with just the flick of his hand. Others he interviewed briefly, but none seemed to please him. A few he just waved at and they walked back out.

Guillermo's manager was not going to like this. Katie hated it when people used their space for job interviews or lingered overlong without buying something. At least one coffee an hour, minimum, she always said.

Nandor was rubbing his temples with his hands. It didn't look like he had touched his coffee.

"Would-- would you like something else?" Guillermo asked bravely.

"What? No," Nandor said. "Well. I am looking for some help. But I do not think I will find it here in the Panera Bread. I should have known. I told Laszlo that no one ever finds a familiar from a _newspaper ad_."

"A what?" Guillermo said.

"Never mind," Nandor said. "Go about your work, sad Panera boy."

"Guillermo!" Katie shouted. "Guillermo!"

She was standing by the register. Katie hated it when they talked to guests. "If you have room to lean, you have room to clean," she always said. She also said it was unprofessional to shout in front of customers, but she still did.

Guillermo slid into the chair in front of Nandor. "Please," he said, swallowing, thinking, _how could this job be worse_. "Tell me more."


End file.
